Hikari Tsukino
Hikari Tsukino (月野 光) is a main character in TBA. Hikari is civilian identity of the new Sailor Moon (セーラームーン), fighting in the year 3030. Hikari leads her team the best she can. Etymology Tsukino (月野) - Means "Moon Field". Hikari (光) - Means "Light". Bio Appearance Civilian Hikari is a short girl with light skin and silvery-pink hair, which is shoulder-length when undone. Normally, her hair is held up in twin buns by white and yellow bows. She has bright blue eyes. Hikari normally wears a frilly, long-sleeved pink top with a pair of puffy, blue shorts and frilly, black socks with white shoes. Sailor Senshi As Sailor Moon, Hikari is dressed in a mainly white dress with puffy white sleeves. She wears a red choker with a white crescent adorned in the center. A red bow with white and blue stripes is sewn to her chest. Around her waist is a red sash with a matching bow sewn to the back, yellow crescent moon adorned to the sash's center and clasped in the bow at the back. Pleated dark blue skirt, white stripe across the hemline. A belt of gold beads, bunnies and crescent moons rests around her waist, her Crystal Rabbit Mirror on her left hip. She wears white gloves with touches of red and blue, and red and white knee-high boots. A gold tiara is on her forehead, a white crescent moon-shaped gem surrounded by gold lining in the center. Personality Sailor Moon Small Maiden in a Sailor Suit! Moonbeams of Love and Justice in the Starry Sky, Sailor Moon! ' セーラー服の小さな乙女！星空の中の愛と正義の月光、セーラームーン！ ''Sērā-fuku no Chīsana Otome! Hoshizora no naka no Ai to Seigi no Gekkō, Sērā Mūn! '''Sailor Moon (セーラームーン) is the Sailor Senshi form of Hikari, who represents the Moon and both, Love and Justice. She holds the power of light (moonlight). Moon Universe Power, Make Up! Upon saying the transformation phrase, Hikari is completely nude and her entire body gains a starry coloration, Crystal Rabbit Mirror adorned to her chest. Large white magic circles appear underneath and behind her, featuring crescent moons, rabbits, stars and the astrological symbols for Mars, Mercury, Jupiter and Venus. They both glow and Hikari puts her hands to her chest, the underside of her sailor suit appearing, followed by ribbons of light wrapping around her hands and feet, creating her gloves and boots. The magic circle underneath her flies off, before many rabbits of white light fly out. She grabs and hugs one, before planting a kiss of its forehead and it transforms into her belt, followed by her skirt popping out along with the bow sewn to the back. Finally, the bow at her chest pops out. She leaps upward, where a full moon appears and she poses, introducing herself. Attacks *'Sleepy Heart Moondust '(スリーピーハートムーンダスト) Sailor Moon's signature attack, which requires the use of the Crescent Moon Wand. Trivia * Hikari's Zodiac sign is Sagittarius. *Her favorite foods are Geppei and milk. Category:Characters Category:Senshi Category:Female Category:Haruna Artist Category:Civilian Identities